


A Long Awaited Meeting

by Cai (Zanya)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Healing, M/M, Past mentions of minor character death, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanya/pseuds/Cai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had to be done before they could have a chance together and now years later, they meet for the first time since they parted ways. They aren't the same, but in the end that doesn't matter at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Awaited Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/gifts).



Sokka pulled his light jacket across his torso and tied it closed. The weather in the fire country was considerably warmer than at the South Pole. He had almost forgotten to pack appropriately. Had Aang not reminded him, he would have been overheated for part of the trip. The idea of arriving to the Fire Nation a sweaty overheated mess didn’t appeal to him. 

They would soon cross over the boarder. Trees and green fields were beginning to thin out and give way to a more barren terrain. Closing the curtain to the window, Sokka slumped back and closed his eyes. The carriage moved along the road smoothly, leaving him time to doze off before he arrived at the palace. There were a few dips and bumps but nothing jarring. Last night’s restless sleep had left him feeling exhausted. Sokka had never cared for traveling by ship. The constant motion while he had tried to get comfortable made it impossible to sleep well most nights. 

When the carriage finally stopped, it pulled him forward enough to wake up, bleary-eyed, and for a few seconds, Sokka had to get his bearings on where he was and why he was there. Peering out of the window, he watched the driver fiddle with the horses before patting them on the head and hopping back up. A quick snap of the reigns encouraged the large animals to move along. He rested his head and watched the scenery pass by, his thoughts on Zuko and how his family was holding up. 

Sokka sighed and leaned back against the soft seat. Closing his eyes, he tried to catch another nap, but the road had gotten considerably bumpier. A loud yawned slipped from his mouth while he settled in, trying to find the most comfortable position possible. The Fire Nation couldn’t be much further judging by the terrain. Even though the road was fairly new and not one he had traveled on before, they had unmistakably reached Fire Nation territory. 

Green grass had long given way to a rockier setting and the air felt dryer and hotter. The carriage moved along uphill and when it reached the peak, the Fire Nation Capital came into view. Sokka looked out the window again, anxious to see if anything had changed since his last visit. The feeling of nostalgia came over him. It had been so long since he had last been in the great city. So long since he had last seen Fire Lord Zuko. Seven years had passed by quickly. Under different circumstances he would have felt happier to be visiting an old friend. 

When he had first heard of The Fire Queen’s death Sokka hadn’t felt the sadness he had expected and immediately his feelings of relief had turned into guilt. He had no right to desire what wasn’t his, and by all rights shouldn’t have ever been his let alone feel relieved that Zuko was no longer bound by marriage or the obligation to have children. But the flesh was sometimes weak, and Sokka couldn’t help the hopeful feeling the bubbled up in his chest. 

When the carriage finally stopped near the market place, Sokka yawned and stretched before grabbing his bags. The driver opened the door for him, and he slipped out into the busy street. The noise of constant chattering could be heard along the bustling streets. He could smell freshly baked breads and pies that had been made for the celebration, along with meat cooking. 

His stomach grumbled, making him pause for a moment. Sokka looked around at the different vendors lined along the streets, considering whether or not he should stop and grab something to eat. It might make him a better conversationalist, but he didn’t want to wait to see Zuko. 

Gripping his bags tighter, Sokka looked forward and began his way towards the palace. 

~*~

Zuko stood tall, watching the procession of people pass by. Their faces all blended together while he kept his eyes trained on seeing a specific person. When Sokka replied to his letter, a wave of relief and happiness had washed over him. Even though it felt like forever since they had last seen each other, time also had slipped by far too quickly when he stopped to think about it. His children were growing too fast, and now without their mother, he hated to think how difficult things would become for them. 

At least he didn’t have to worry bringing someone new into his life to replace their mother so soon. Now that he had an heir, Zuko wouldn’t be forced to remarry after his wife’s death. His children didn’t need that right now. It was bad enough they didn’t completely realize their mother wouldn’t come back. And he knew that at first it would help that they didn’t fully understand, but long term, it would only complete things for all of them. 

A familiar voice caught his attention. Zuko turned sharply to the left. Sokka’s shoulders moved up and down from laughter. His hands were on his stomach and his body bent forward. When Sokka laughed, he laughed with his whole body, something Zuko hoped never changed with time. 

Sokka looked taller and broader, much like his father, since they had last seen each other. His hair was pulled back, and Zuko wanted nothing more than to pull the tie out to see it down. Would it still be soft like it was when they were younger? 

Looking back down, Zuko noticed that the conversation had ended. Sokka suddenly looked up at him, a faint smile on his lips. He returned the smile even though his heart felt like it would drop anytime. Zuko turned around and went inside. Sokka would follow him, he knew. 

Inside he turned the corner and headed down the long hallway, his robe billowing behind him as he tried to hurry. The guards would recognize and allow Sokka to come inside the palace, but Zuko wanted to get there before anyone else spotted him. Then he wouldn’t have those few precious moments alone with Sokka. 

Rounding the corner, Zuko stopped. Sokka stood there with his belongings in one hand and in the other, a bag slung over his shoulder. They stood in the corridor, neither saying anything for a moment. Zuko’s eyes lifted up and met Sokka’s. All that they wanted to say was felt in that moment. 

Sokka’s eyes looked tired and worn but also held relief in them. Zuko knew he had traveled far, and a warm feeling spread in his chest at that thought. 

“Prince, Zuko.” A faint smile spread across Sokka’s face before he bowed slightly, never breaking eye contact. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

Zuko walked closer and rested his hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “Thank you for coming.” 

“So, where are the little ones?” Sokka stood up straight and adjusted his bag across his shoulder. 

“They’re outside in the courtyard playing.” Zuko nodded his head in the direction he had come from. “They’ll be out for about another hour.”

“How are they… handling it?” Sokka carefully asked. 

Zuko sighed and cross his arms over his chest. “They’re doing okay. I don’t think it’s really hit them yet. It probably won’t until they realize she’s not coming back.”

“I’m sure tonight will be hard for them,” Sokka softly replied. “I remember when my mother died, and we were older. It didn’t really sink in until that night.”

“Perhaps I should stay by their bedside tonight then.” Zuko quietly commented. “I didn’t really think about tonight or after since it all happened so fast.”

“It’ll help them.” Sokka stopped, tilted his head, and looked around. “Damn, it’s so quiet in here. Last time I was here, there were guards all through the place.”

A soft smile graced Zuko’s face. “Things were more tense back then. They don’t need to be everywhere at once.”

“Yeah, I remember. But still, you’re the Fire Lord so I don’t know… Have you had any—” Sokka frowned, trying to work out what he wanted to say without pressing his nose into something private. “Has anyone tried recently?”

“No, thankfully.” Zuko let out a shaky sigh. “I’m sure there will be more attempts, but for now, we’re at peace. And I can defend myself if the need should arise.”

A moment of silence passed while they stood in the empty corridor. Sokka frowned like he wanted to say something more on the subject but for whatever reason had chose not to. Zuko turned around started walking, motioning Sokka to follow. “How long do you plan to visit?”

“A few days at least.” Sokka followed him down the empty hallway. “I’m not due back before then.” 

Zuko frowned but didn’t say anything right away. The corridor twisted around. Instead of going straight, he slipped into an opening that led up to a small stairway. The thought of Sokka only staying for a few days and leaving so soon twisted in his gut and left him sullen. A few days weren’t enough for him even though he understood that Sokka had allegiance to his company and his father first and foremost. 

“Is something wrong?” Sokka asked, his face knitted up with worry. 

“Stay, please.” Zuko’s hand reached out and moved along Sokka’s shoulder down to his chest. “I’m sure they can spare you for a few weeks.”

“I’m sure I can get a couple weeks off.” Sokka’s voice offered a bit more assurance, and honestly, Zuko would take what he could get. “Or at the very least a week.”

“As much as they’ll allow you. Take it.” Zuko’s voice came out so quietly that he could tell Sokka almost hadn’t heard him. Even though they were alone, he still wanted to be careful by talking too loudly. 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Sokka bowed and somehow managed to keep a straight face while teasing. 

Zuko’s fingers trailed along Sokka’s shoulder but didn’t go any further. “Would it help if I sent a letter requesting your presence? I’m sure I can find a reason to keep you here for diplomatic purposes.”

Sokka grinned. “I don’t know… that might be lying considering I can’t see anything we’ll be doing for political gain.” 

“Comforting the Fire Lord in his time of need might work.” Zuko suggested, a small smile forming on his lips. 

“That’s really stretching it, you know.” Sokka raised an eyebrow, causing Zuko to step back. His eyes softened at the small action. “How about I take a couple weeks off and we’ll go from there. Maybe we can find a reason to keep me around a little longer.”

“Perhaps.” Zuko turned and continued up the stairway. He could feel Sokka’s eyes on him while they walked. 

Soon the stairway ended and lead to a small hallway with one door at the end and one to the right of the stairway. Zuko walked to the one at the end of the hall and opened to door. “This will be your room while you’re here.”

Sokka dropped his bags onto the floor next to door and grinned. “This is pretty fancy.”

Zuko only smiled while he took in the room. The curtains and bedding were a deep blue color, reminding Sokka of back home. There was only a dresser and a small nightstand next to the bed, perfect for the amount of clothing and personal items he had packed. The bed was positioned in the middle of the room and was far larger than what one person would need. On the other side of the bed a large set glass doors most likely led out to a balcony. 

Sokka whistled and blow out a deep breath. “You went all out with this.”

He knew that Zuko could have provided him with an even bigger room and more provisions, though it may have seemed suspicious and would probably be located too close to the royal family’s personal chambers. 

Zuko smiled faintly and quietly closed the door. “Maybe next time I can find some room closer to mine, but for now, this’ll have to do.” 

Once the door was securely closed and locked, Zuko rested his head on Sokka’s shoulder and sighed. He only had a couple hours before he was expected back, and he’d have to be satisfied it would be enough. Strong arms held him close and he sighed, leaning into Sokka and allowing himself to forget for one brief moment.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt request I wrote for Day this past fall on y!Gal. Just reposting it here! Unbeta'd but somewhat proofed.


End file.
